This invention relates to a lock and coupling apparatus adapted for use on a conventional fire hydrant.
A major problem experienced in many areas of the country is the unauthorized opening of fire hydrants. A fire hydrant is generally equipped with a plugged outlet and a valve actuated by a valve stem extending through the cap of the fire hydrant. The valve stem and outlet plug are usually provided with a five sided post which may be all too easily manipulated with tools usually found in most households. In the summer months, particularly during hot spells, fire hydrants will be turned on by children for playing in the water. The water is generally permitted to spray into the street and run off. When too many fire hydrants are opened in a particular locality, the water pressure in the area tends to drop dramatically so that sufficient water pressure is not available should an emergency arise.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for preventing the unauthorized opening of fire hydrants. This is accomplished by providing a lock and coupling apparatus adapted for use on conventional fire hydrants.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a wrench designed for opening a fire hydrant equipped with the lock and coupling apparatus of the invention.